villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wendy Witchcart
Wendy Witchcart, also simply known as Witchcart (ウィチカート, Wichikāto), is the main villain and final boss of the 1995 platform/adventure videogame Tails' Skypatrol which is a spin-off and prequel to the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an apparently insane old witch who simply rides around in a customized rail-cart. She resides with a creepy castle on a mysterious unnamed island she claims as her own. She claims she is able to turn any dissenters and enemies into crystal. Young Miles "Tails" Prower, brave best friend of heroic speedster Sonic the Hedgehog, makes this his goal is to free the island and its inhabitants from her tyranny upon his arrival there. Witchcart's island is patrolled by an army of robots; possibly of her own construction. In addition to these mechanized legions of minions, Witchcart is served by 3 animal lackeys: Bearenger, Carrotia and Fockewulf. Wendy Witchcart claimed to be able to turn those that refused her or against her into crystal, but judging by her actual attacks in the game, it is never really proven if she is a real witch or simply a crazy old woman: the fact she has an army of robots under her command suggests that if she is a witch she is more scientifically orientated than magically affined. Eventually, Tails defeats her minions and finds her roaming the rails of her castle. In the battle between the 2 foes, she throws spherical sparks out of her vehicle. After being defeated by Tails, Wendy is hauled away from her castle by Tails, presumably to be deposited somewhere where she will no longer be a threat to others. Ever since than, she was never seen nor heard from again. Personality Wendy Witchcart is an insane old woman and an arrogant self-proclaimed witch. She wants nothing more then absolute control and power. She also has a fondness for rail-carts which she customized her own with the help of robots under her control. Gallery Witchcart.jpg|Witchcart Evil Wendy Witchcart.jpg Wendy-witchcart.png Mistress Wendy Witchcart.jpg Lady Wendy Witchcart.jpg Wendy Witchcart with Bearenger the Bear, Fockewulf the Wolf & Carrotia the Rabbit.jpg Trivia *Her name is a play on 2 words, "witchcraft" and "cart". *Wendy Witchcart shares similarities with 2 fellow tyrannical witches, the Enchantress and the Iron Queen but with a few exceptions. **The Enchantress' desire to a legion of mindless slaves is shared by her ability to put anyone into a hypnotic trance. **The Iron Queen is the empress of the evil kingdom known as the Iron Dominion and she is the only known Technomage possess an awesome art of manipulating electrical impulses and electronic signals known as Magitek (the name of a special kind of technology in the Final Fantasy series that is powered by magic), making her both magically and scientifically oriented. *Witchcart also shares a similar trait with the power-mad evil scientist Dr. Robotnik for both have an army of robots at their command. *The magical ability to turn people and animals into crystal that Wendy Witchcart claims to possess, is truly possessed and demonstrated by the brute Gnasty Gnorc from Spyro the Dragon. Category:Witches Category:Villainesses Category:Old Villains Category:Beldam Category:Riders Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Trickster Category:Bombers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dictator Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Jerks Category:Cowards Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Died in Disgrace